


A Hidden Message

by pushkin666



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Angst, Bandslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Spencer have barely spoken since first the band and then their relationship broke up. One morning Ryan awakes to receive the gift of a kitten from Spencer. Ryan knows that Spencer is sending him a message but damned if he knows what is is. Even now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Message

Ryan opens the door on the fourth ring, pulling his hoodie tightly around him. The building is cold because once again he's forgotten to put the heating on.

"Ryan Ross?" There's a delivery girl standing on his doorstep holding a basket.

"Yes." He's still not awake but at least he knows his own name.

"Package for you." She hands over the basket and Ryan automatically takes it.

"What?"

"It's a gift from a Mr Spencer Smith. The card says to make sure you look after her."

Her? What the hell? he wonders.

Ryan shuts the door behind him and walks into his lounge before putting the basket down. He stares at it for a moment before opening it.

Why would Spencer be sending him anything? They've barely spoken since first the band and then their relationship broke up. He watches as a nose peeks out from under the lid and then a head sticks itself out and looks around warily.

Ryan sits and observes as a ginger kitten leaves its shelter. Around its neck, is a silk tie that Ryan instantly recognises. His heart clenches in pain and he digs his nails into his palms.

"Oh Spencer. You complete and utter bastard." His curse is loud and echoes through the room, startling the kitten.

A kitten was something they'd always talked about getting; something to share their home with – a home now gone like so many other things in Ryan's life.

He puts his fingers out to the kitten who sniffs them carefully before taking a step toward him. The tie, that he'd once tied carefully around his and Spencer's wrists binding them together, IS now tied AROUND the kitten's neck.

Ryan knows that Spencer is sending him a message but damned if he knows what is is. Even now.


End file.
